You Are Not Alone (Trying Not To Love You)
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Caitlin goes undercover alone to find a new meta-human but discovers something more than she'd expected - SnowWells ficlet! (Set after Harrison's big reveal of 1.15)


**I'm finally back with another ficlet, will definitely get around to finishing my one-shot soon enough! Hope you guys like this one, it was supposed to be a drabble about SnowWells going undercover together but it turned into something longer and much more different than I'd originally planned! *spoilers for 1.15* but not really set in canon timeline?**

* * *

"Just breathe Caitlin, breathe." Talking softly to herself in a low whisper, Caitlin tried to focus her attention to the task at hand as she waded through the crowd of high-society people gathered at the event. "Don't be yourself and you'll be fine. Remember that." She kept repeating as she tried not to fidget with the tight and short black lace dress she'd worn in order to blend in.

This was something different than anything they had ever done - an undercover mission while on the hunt for a meta-human may have been considered impossible once before, but since the truth about Harrison Wells came out which resulted in him leaving STAR Labs and the team; Barry, Caitlin and Cisco had to keep up their task of hunting meta-humans to the best of their abilities. Even if it meant sending Caitlin in alone to scope out their next target of the week. Of course Barry and Cisco were right outside the hotel, waiting for confirmation that this was where the attack would take place and they were all ready to stop it before things got out of control. Caitlin just wished that perhaps one of them could have accompanied her inside, only to be sure she didn't mess things up; little did she know how true her wish would soon prove to be.

She had planned on walking towards the bar where she could remain at a safe distance away from questioning glances as the guests wondered what a young woman like her was doing all alone in a place like this; but the second she stepped away from the dance floor, Caitlin felt a strong pair of hands wrapping around her waist as she was pulled close into someone's grasp. Her heart was hammering loudly as she immediately struggled to break free, this was not supposed to happen, the meta-human couldn't have known who she was and there was no way for her to alert Barry and Cisco about the danger since earpieces were deemed risky. To anyone watching them, Caitlin realized that it would look perfectly normal, but it wasn't until she heard the voice speaking did her heart turn cold.

"Caitlin, you need to relax. I'm not here to hurt you." It was him. Harrison. Or Eobard? She didn't know what to call him anymore. He was the man in yellow, the Reverse Flash. Their enemy. And he was here, holding Caitlin in his arms.

"Why are you here?" Of all the things she could have said to him, or simply just break free and run away from his sights, as far as possible, Caitlin couldn't fathom _why_ she had stayed and asked him that.

"I know what you're planning on doing tonight. And I'm here to help." Harrison replied as he stepped back, just enough for Caitlin to see his face and the truth in his eyes, but he still held her by the waist, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but this is dangerous and..." He faltered suddenly, everything about him looked the same but Caitlin could see something had changed in the time that they'd been separated.

"And what?" Caitlin knew exactly why she wasn't running away from him, but she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth.

"I swore that I would always protect you." His piercing blue eyes stared deeply into her brown ones as he spoke, "I'll never let anything happen to you." Harrison may have lied about a lot of things in his life but this was not one of those times.

Somehow, in the midst of everything that was happening all around them - being surrounded by strangers and an unknown threat and their colleagues nearby, Caitlin felt as if time had stopped and it was only her with Harrison. When he spoke, there was something she'd seen in his gaze, something she never thought possible from a man like him, but Caitlin knew sincerity when she saw it and Harrison truly was sincere in his words. Without even realizing what she was doing, Caitlin simply closed the distance between them as she rested her head against his chest; not for the first time since she'd learned who he really was, Caitlin wished that she didn't have to fight her feelings and anger and resentment towards him, because as much as she tried to hate Harrison, she never could.

"I know." She whispered, knowing in her heart of hearts that soon time would unfreeze and she would return to Barry and Cisco, leaving him behind as she continued to try to hate him and knowing that she would always fail; because it was impossible to hate the one man she had truly loved.

* * *

**Something? Anything? **


End file.
